


Goddammit Gene

by fromcrossroadstoking



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromcrossroadstoking/pseuds/fromcrossroadstoking
Summary: Spina visits Roe down in Louisiana.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Goddammit Gene

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the HBO War characterizations, not the actual men.

As soon as Ralph caught sight of the newspapers in the kiosk at the train station, he immediately felt like kicking Gene’s ass. And as soon as he saw Gene himself leaning casually against a wall, smoking a cigarette, like nothing was wrong, the need to beat the shit out of him doubled.

“So not only did your punk ass manage to convince me to come visit you in Louisiana in the middle of the goddamn summer, but you also neglected to tell me about the unprecedented heat wave currently happening??!!”

“Missed you too Ralph.” Gene glanced up at the sky. “We better get walking if we wanna get to my place before noon when the heat’ll be worse.” At Ralph’s blank stare, Gene added “ain’t got a car”.

After a short beat Ralph let out a strangled sound of disbelief. “Are you shitting me?!” Gene broke out into one of his shit-eating grins. “Merde! Your face! Relax, I ain’t that mean. We’re taking a cab. Come on.” Gene shook his head in amusement and led the way to the waiting cab.

Twenty minutes later, they pulled up to a nice looking home where Gene was currently renting the second floor. “You’ll have to meet Maeve later. She’s been dying to meet you. Keeps asking when my ‘Philly friend’ is coming down.” Ralph snorted, “you told your landlord about me?” “Course I did. You are my best friend you know. Even if you are a damn Yankee.” Ralph smacked him upside the head and followed him inside.

Ralph was certain he was going to die in Louisiana. It seemed even hotter inside Gene’s apartment and he could feel himself sweating through every last layer of clothing. Gene must have seen the look on his face because he grinned and said, “you going to be okay there Ralph? Don’t want you melting away before you get to try some gumbo.” Ralph glared at him. “I fucking hate you Gene.” Gene laughed and pointed him in the direction of the bathroom so he could get cleaned up.

After getting to splash his face in some cold water from the faucet, Ralph was feeling the slightest bit better. Until they started walking. “You sure we can’t take a cab?” “It’s a five minute walk!” Ralph grumbled under his breath. “Spina, you still crying about the weather over there?” “Gee Gene, I don’t know. Can’t tell if it’s sweat or tears on my face.”

The place they went to eat was one of the liveliest places Ralph had ever been. And he had celebrated with Easy when the war ended. Gene had introduced him to what seemed to be damn near everyone before they finally got to sit and eat. The food itself had made the “five minute” walk well worth it. Not that he would tell Gene that.

“Well?” “Ain’t bad. Ain’t no cheese-steak but ain’t bad.”

While they ate they talked about a thousand different things. Even though they talked at least once a week on the phone, it seemed like they still had so much to discuss. Gene filled Ralph in on his new job and Ralph updated him on his wife and the latest adventures of their now 4 year old.

“Listen, I have something real important to ask you.” “Shoot.” “Mary’s pregnant and - ” “Hey! Congratulations Ralph!” “And we would like you to be the godfather.” Gene froze for a moment, bewildered. “Really?” “Yeah. You are my best friend you know. Even if you’re a damned annoying ass Cajun.” Gene burst into delighted laughter.

“I’d be honored Ralph. Truly.” “Good. I was going to kick your ass if you said no.”

“Hell”, Genes eyes widened into his best puppy dog eyes, “I won’t be a bad influence at all.” His face split in to a mischievous grin. Ralph rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Goddammit Gene. I fucking hate you.”

“I know.”


End file.
